


Ironborn Never Beg

by nanjcsy



Series: The Unforgiven [10]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Humiliation, M/M, Psychological Torture, Torture, Whipping, crawling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 03:11:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanjcsy/pseuds/nanjcsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is based on an idea from amethyst and inspired by thrumugnyr art.  The best art ever!  http://thrumugnyr.deviantart.com/art/Obey-391935404<br/>Theon had to be stronger for longer than HBO portrays. How much did it take for him to begin to crack?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ironborn Never Beg

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thrumugnyr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrumugnyr/gifts).



Theon seethed.  He gnashed his teeth, grew his anger, fed his rage and tried to wrap himself in fury.  His main source of anger was that crafty, trickster bastard, evil cunt of a beast, disguised as a North man.  How dare he be treated this way?  As an Ironborn Lord, he should be ransomed home.  As the former Prince and traitor of Winterfell, he should be given to King Robb for judgement.  Regardless of what these pigs said, Robb would not leave him here, like this, he was too honorable for that.  

 _"If I had been even half as honorable, this would not be happening."_ Theon thought then forced his mind away from such sad, guilty emotions and back to stoking his hatred.  It was all he had left, really.  The rest was pain and fear.  However krakens cannot cry or beg, though this kraken screamed quite a bit, sometimes sobbed.  Theon did not want to speculate how far off from begging he was yet.  Instead, build up that rage, so when any of the men come in to hurt him, he can sneer, spit and swear rather than gibber and piss himself.   Every day it was different, so there was no getting ready, no steeling himself for whatever torture would happen.  One day they whipped him, released him from the cross, whipped him again, then left him in the dark on the floor for some length of time, just for them to return and whip him before and after they reattached him to the cross.  Another time a man came that beat him on and off for what might have been a few days.Theon swears at them, insults thier mothers, spits, tries to kick and punch anytime he is untied.  It makes no difference to them, they ignore or laugh at his words and actions as if he were not worthy of bother.  This scares him more than anything else for some reason he does not wish to explore.  Tiny amounts of water, never enough and never often are doled out just enough to keep him alive.  Lack of food has caused him to become very weak, racked with hunger cramps and this makes him want to whimper.  But he will not, surge forth the anger, how dare they?  They will pay, they will be brought to justice by his father, sister, surely.....

Theon brought forth in his mind the main image of hatred.  Lord Ramsay Snow, regardless of what he says, he is a bastard.  As loud as Theon can, he bellows forth scratchy, hoarse laughter, because Ramsay seems to hate it so much.  Only for a moment though, he lies to himself and says he stopped because he is parched, stuffing down that fear of what the demon would do if he heard that laughter.  Unwillingly, his tongue prodded at the gaps where some teeth had been.  The bastard also hates it when Theon grins, therefore he does it as much as he can.  Now that Ramsay has taken a good amount of his teeth out, sometimes with pincers, sometimes with his fists, he is not smiling as much.  Mainly because he wonders what Ramsay will remove for grinning once Theon is out of teeth.

A shudder racked Theon as he heard a very familiar bootstep come to the cell door and he had to whisper to himself, _"I am ironborn, I am a kraken.  I do not beg or_ _cry."_ Today he had been whipped then let down from the cross, now he tried to use it to stand on his shaking, cursed weak legs, wobbling shamefully.  When Ramsay entered the cell, attended to the fire then finally turned to his prisoner, Theon had managed to stand up fully, but clutched the wood behind him for balance.  _"I demand that you tell either my father or the King of North that you have me.  You cannot treat a noble prisoner this way!  Ask your father!  Where is your_ _father?  I demand to speak with Lord Roose Bolton!"_ These words have been said so many times that it was no suprise to Theon that they were ignored.  Ramsay walked over to Theon, stared at him for a moment, head tilted as if considering something.  Suddenly, too fast for a weakened kraken to see, there was a hard fist to the stomach, followed by a large boot knocking his legs out from under him.

Ramsay simply circled silently, waiting.  Theon managed to catch his breath, then attempted to get up.  Instantly, the boot kicked him, several times, the last in his head.  It was another few moments of watching boots circle him while he tried to catch his breath and senses.  Theon proved to be stubborn on this, like everything else Ramsay wanted him to learn, he had to do it the hard way.  By the time Theon stopped trying to rise, he knew at least three of his ribs were broken, tears were streaming down his face and he was simply too hurt to keep attempting. _"Stupid Lordling, Prince of Idiots, do not ever think you are of equal standing with me!_ _You belong at my feet, like a dog.  No, wait, I love my bitches, why should I insult them so."_ Cruel laughter above him made Theon begin to sneer and insult Ramsay.  _"How does a bastard rate above a Greyjoy?  Go fuck off and torture another, will you?  Or kick me to death, whichever gets you to shut up is fine-"_ The whip struck hard and deep, cutting among several raw marks from that morning, Theon heard himself scream.  He tried to make sure he did not scream again, but he soon discovered that Ramsay had no intention of stopping, of ceasing this increasing agony.  Screams began to peel forth as he could no longer take the white hot pain any longer. 

After an eternity, just as Theon was beginning to gratefully black out, Ramsay stopped whipping him and nudged his head hard with his boot.  _"Do not dare to think_ _to escape me by fainting.  If you black out I will dump a bucket of water on you then whip you till there is not a shred of skin left on your back."_   Theon shook his head to clear it and then turned his body sideways so he could look up at Ramsay.  _"No more insults?  Do you wish to say anything further, Lord Greyjoy?  No?  Are_ _you quite sure?"_   Theon nodded, staying quiet, but his eyes blazed resentment and hatred at his tormentor, who simply smiled.  _"Now, we were talking about my_ _dogs.  I want to see if you will make a good pet kraken, perhaps with some training.  On your hands and knees, little kraken."_ Theon glared and growled but as Ramsay began to lift the whip again, Theon discovered he just couldn't bare to feel the lash again, forced himself onto  his hands and knees.  _"Good boy!  Maybe_ there is some hope for you after all.  Of course you will need an extreme hand and much training, but when I am finished, you will be perfect." 

Theon stared up at Ramsay, bared what teeth he had left and growled at his words.  Ramsay's heavy, muddy boot was suddenly resting on Theon's head, forcing him face down, staring at the ground.  _"Growling at your Master?  Staring disrespectfully at your Master?  You need to be punished like a bad little pet right away.  I_ _am planning on five more lashes,"_ Theon instantly started to sob, watching his tears wet the stone, his bladder lets go at the thought of more lashes on his raw and pulsing back.  He bit through his lip and curled his mangled hands into the stone to keep from begging.  Ironborn do not beg, even if they are about to be whipped raw.  _"Little kraken, if you move or pass out, I will add ten more lashes.  Nod if you understand, Theon."_ The second Theon nodded, down came the lash.  Ramsay's boot remained balanced on his head, and his prisoner could not help himself now, in between screaming and struggling to stay still, a whimpered word came through.  _"Please."_   Ramsay smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> This feels more like what happened just before being gelded and taught his name,etc....what do you think?


End file.
